


The First Moment I Saw You, I Knew

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Feels, F/F, Streaky does what he wants, just in time for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: A Beautiful Christmas Morning for Cat and Kara and Streaky.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	The First Moment I Saw You, I Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneQDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/gifts).



> Another year, another SuperSanta comes and goes. I love doing this. I truly hope you enjoy this, JaneQDoe, and everyone else.

**The First Moment I Saw You, I Knew**

She could feel the satin sheets under her body, as the sunlight poured in through the penthouse window. A slender, alabaster arm was wrapped around her bare midsection, as the gentle breathing of the person beside her hummed through her strong ears. The snow covered the balcony outside like a blanket, the sun making it glow bright. The song of the morning birds came from the window, stirring the black cat that was curled up on the bed. The feline stretched and, with a wide yawn, floated into the air and off the bed. The muscular blonde woman in the bed slowly opened her blue eyes, slowly rotating her body to look at her partner. The older blonde woman was still sound asleep, and the sight made the tanned young woman give a small smile. Kissing the older blonde's forehead, she slowly slipped out of the sheets, and slipped a robe over her naked body.

“Streaky, down!” she quietly hissed at the flying feline. The black cat gave her a look, before slowly returning his four paws to the floor. “Good boy, Streaky,” the blonde woman said, stroking the cat. Streaky purred his thanks to his mother, as she opened the door and headed for the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast. Turning on the coffee maker so that a cup would be ready for when her love woke up, the woman, one Kara Danvers, set about to prepare a hearty breakfast. Of course, Kara wasn't the best cook, but how hard could pancakes be? Pancakes, bacon and coffee. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

_________________________________________________

As it turned out, it could be. It was funny. Kara could punch through walls, lift cars, and fly through the air at supersonic speeds, and yet she couldn't handle a simple breakfast. The smoke detector was beeping rapidly, with Streaky floating up to paw at it. Kara pulled the charbroiled bacon off of the pan, with a frown.

"Come on, Kara! You can do this. You can't let a bit of fried pig beat you! Get your game face on!" she said to herself, dumping the ruined bacon into the trash and pulling out a new set. As she set about preparing it again, she considered using her heat vision to heat it up. No. No. She tried that once and nearly burnt down the penthouse. Streaky floated over to where Kara sat at the oven, and stared with a greedy gaze at the bacon. Before Kara could react, the furry thief grabbed a piece of bacon and then floated back up to the smoke detector, to continue pawing at it. Kara groaned, as she made sure to keep an eye on the pan this time. But it seemed that fate would not be kind, as Kara took her eyes off the pan for one second, and the bacon was again turned to burnt char.

“Cooking troubles, dear?” a tired voice asked. Kara turned to find her love, Cat Grant, out of bed. Her blonde hair was a bit messy and her robe was tied loosely.

“Sorry. I don't know what happened,” Kara said, floating up to pull Streaky away from the smoke detector. Cat smiled, shaking her head as she stroked Streaky's back, who purred in happiness. “I wanted to have breakfast ready for you when you woke up,” the younger blonde said.

“Even after the omelet incident?” Cat asked with a chuckle.

“Are you EVER gonna let me live that down?” Kara asked with a giggle.

“Absolutely not,” Cat said with a grin, grabbing some fresh bacon and left over pancake batter. After airing out the penthouse and working together to finish making breakfast, the two ate on the couch, with _A Christmas Carol_ playing on the TV.

_I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons they teach. I say this on my knees, Jacob Marley. On my knees!_

“This part always makes me cry,” Kara said, as Scrooge celebrated joyfully on the screen. Cat smiled, and kissed the Kryptonian's cheek.

“Why is that, dear?” the older woman asked, scooping up more of the strawberry pancakes they'd prepared.

“Because he changes so much from the beginning of the story. It makes me believe that..anyone has the chance to change,” Kara said. Cat smiled, entwining her fingers with Kara's.

“You always see the best in everyone, darling. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you,” she said. Kara smiled, wedging her head between Cat's neck, and hummed happily.

“Thank you, Cat. But, I didn't fall in love with you, you know. It wasn't a gradual thing for me like it was for you. The first moment I saw you, I made up my mind that I loved you,” she said. Cat pulled away, tears shining in her eyes, as she put the plate down on the coffee table and leaned forward, capturing Kara's lips in a passionate kiss. The world didn't exist for them at that point. It was just the two of them wrapped in each other's arms. Alex, Maggie and Carter were expected in a while to celebrate, but until then, it was just the two of them. That was, until Streaky wanted attention too and wedged himself in between the two women, meowing. Cat rolled her eyes as Kara giggled.

“You're pushing it, fur ball,” the CEO said. Streaky meowed in derision as Kara kissed the top of the cat's head, and then kissed Cat's cheek.

“I love you two,” she said. Cat stroked Kara's hand in response. The snow fell silently outside, blanketing National City as the Kryptonian and the CEO sat on their couch with their super powered cat on their laps as a new Christmas movie started on the TV, and their life continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys.


End file.
